A Tale of Two Spartans
by The Doormaster
Summary: Nothing scares a Spartan, monsters, magic, world threatening schemes. All just an average day for one of the unstoppable super soldiers. Even if it's on a new unknown planet with a shattered moon. T for violence, language, and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**With how much I love the Halo and RWBY series I'm legit surprised that I haven't already written a story like this before. Halo has been a big part of my life, during a very hard time in my childhood I would throw myself into the games and books of it for escape from reality. This is why I've always held the Spartan's from Halo in such high regard, every time I thought I wouldn't be able to make it through the day I would think about how a Spartan would handle the situation. It was always the same, no matter what is thrown at them, no matter the odds they face, Spartan's never back down or give up. This is why I've decided to write a story about my favorite Spartan, he's been my favorite for years now. Also for future reference, the beginning of this chapter will be taking place during the Halo Legends 'The Package'. I'm aware it's non-canon but still. Let's do this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Halo or anything related to either. This story makes no money and is written for entertainment only. All credit goes to the rightful owners.**

Fred stood among the corpses of the many Covenant aliens of the flagship he and his teammates had bored. Minutes earlier the section he was in had detached from the main ship entirely and he could see everything outside the ship from where he stood, if it weren't for his mag boots he'd likely be floating off into the vacuum of space. As he watched a fluctuation of energy and light begin forming in front of the main ship he knew he wasn't going to make it out of this one. He'd survived a lot in his life but being this close to a slipspace jump while not in the protection of a ship, he'd likely get sucked in by the gravity and after that death was nearly a certainty. Slipspace was hardly understood and incredibly dangerous.

As he watched the energy reach a climax he noticed a single covie transport fly away from the main ship and instantly knew that it was John inside it. "He completed the mission, good job man." He smiled under his helmet. "See you on the other side." As he said this the main ship made it's jump and Fred's world was taken over by a blinding white light.

 **Remnant**

A young red haired girl sat curled up under a dirty blanket on the roof of a large building in the moderate sized town of Greenwood in Mistral. She pressed herself firmly against the warm bricks of one of the buildings multiple chimneys to stave off the cold winter air. As she did her best to push back against the shivers to looked up into the night sky, looking at the stars usually help take her mind off of the cold.

"One day I'll watch the stars from my own house." She smiled holding out a hand towards the sky, the light of the stars reflecting off her emerald colored eyes.

As she stared up into the sky she noticed something interesting, there was a small burst of light followed by a shooting star appearing from the same spot as the burst. She gasped in surprise at the sight and quickly closed her eyes to make a wish of the light streaking through the sky. "I wish someone could make me a huntress and teach me to be strong, that way I can help people and get that house." She whispered before closing her eyes and curling up against the chimney once more and drifting off to sleep.

Nobody in the town noticed as the object that had streaked through the sky slammed down into the forest several dozen miles away, nor did they notice the large group of black creatures gathering outside their gates.

 **With Fred**

Everything was in agony as Fred began to return to consciousness. His body didn't respond to any of his commands and he could taste copper in his mouth, it was because of these things that he knew he was still alive, the question was how. Opening his eyes he depolarized his visor and with a large amount of effort, managed to look around. "What the hell?" He asked himself as he realized something. "I'm underwater."

Using his suits assisted movements he forced himself to his feet and began walking in a random direction, based off his suits censors he knew this was fresh water and he was only about two hundred feet below the surface. This meant that he was likely in a lake, but how did he get to a planet with fresh water?

After several minutes of walking Fred finally managed to breach the surface and climb ashore, the problem with wearing half a ton of titanium armor is that you sink like a rock. Once on land Fred removed his helmet, after checking the air to know if it was breathable, and sat down. The night air was cool and fresh, the smell of pine surrounded him. After sitting for nearly ten minutes Fred put his helmet back on and began trying to find any possible UNSC frequencies within range, nothing came up. "Well I guess I'm stuck here, at least it's a garden world." He referred to the fact that the planet he stood on was clearly able to maintain life.

With nothing to do and nowhere to go Fred just sat and thought while fiddling with his helmet radio, after several minutes he came across some static which surprised him greatly. "Maybe this place isn't uninhabited." He muttered while praying that he wasn't on a Covenant controlled world.

Playing with the frequency for a minute Fred managed to finally clear up a bit of the static. _"...lease respond! This is the Greenwood militia, we are under attack by a large number of Grimm, severe casualties, grimm are in the village, we need help now!"_ After that Fred could hear a roaring sound followed by more static.

Standing to his feet Fred quickly used his helmet's built in computer to locate the source of the distress call. "That was a nice break." He sighed while still ignoring his still pain filled body.

 **Greenwood**

Pyrrha could see the streets below from her small nook on the roof, her whole body trembled in fear as she watched the black creatures tear apart the town. Several had fallen victim to the monsters claws already right before her eyes. As she sat terrified she caught the attention of one of the beasts below, Pyrrha's eyes widened as the creature met her gaze and jumped up onto the side of the building where it began climbing.

Standing to her feet Pyrrha started to run as fast as her little legs could carry her, she neared the tree branch she climbed on to get up and down from the roof and began her decent just as the monster pulled itself onto the roof. Sliding down the trees trunk she quickly took off sprinting down a nearby alley the moment her feet touched the ground.

As she ran through the many alleyways she could hear screams and roars from the creatures all around, several times she had nearly run out into a street filled with the beast and all the while she could feel the monster from before was still looking for her.

After turning several more corners Pyrrha little heart dropped, she'd made a wrong turn somewhere. She stood staring at a dead end and behind her in the distance she could here the scraping of claws against cobblestone. In a moment of panic Pyrrha ran over to a trash can up against a wall and pulled off the lid before hopping inside and pulling the lid back on, there she sat huddled inside whimpering in fear quietly.

She sat there for only about a minute before she heard the sounds of movement outside, quickly Pyrrha began holding her breath in fear that it might hear her. There was soft growling before a loud crash near her before the sound of heavy breathing got closer and closer. Soon the red haired girl could hear sniffing right outside the trash can she sat in, tears dripped down her face as she prayed to anyone who could hear her for help.

Then the lid of the trash can was nudged open slightly by a snout that spray hot and moist breath onto her face before growling. All of a sudden something slammed into the side of the trashcan sending Pyrrha falling out onto the ground and against a wall as the creature loomed over her. Squeezing her eyes shut Pyrrha waited for the creature to attack. "Mommy." She whispered just before something very large and heavy slammed down on top of the beast in front of her.

 **With Fred**

Fred stood atop the eighth wolf creature he'd slain so far. Upon reaching the wall of the village Fred was instantly attacked by a small group of the beasts. With only his combat knives to defend himself with he quickly cut the monsters down before entering the village and began looking for anyone he could help. It was by pure luck the he found the small red haired girl before him when he did.

Pulling the blades of his knives from the back of the monster he'd dropped down on he moved towards the young child. "Hi there, are you hurt?" His voice was a bit rough and harsh from the pain and fatigue his body was feeling and the fact that he didn't really know how to handle kids.

After several seconds the girl cracked her eyes open and looked up at Fred who, even while kneeling, towered over her. Quickly she closed her eyes against and hugged herself in clear fear.

Frowning Fred let out a sigh, this had happened before. Kids were usually scared of spartans, big scary robots he's once been called by a child he'd saved during a mission. Reaching up Fred pulled off his helmet, the moment he did he could smell the smoke from the nearby burning buildings as well as the small hints of blood from the victims of these monsters. He could also smell the unmistakable stench of urine coming from the trembling girl in front of him. "Hey there, I'm here to help you." He tried to sound more gentle this time.

After a little more time the girl looked at him again, this time without his helmet. "I'm scared." She whimpered weakly.

Fred nodded his head and gave her a smile. "I know, but it's okay now, I'll protect you." He held out his hand to the girl. Looking at the armored hand for a few seconds the girl reached out and wrapped her tiny hand around one of the spartan's large fingers. "Good girl, now I'm gonna get us somewhere safe okay?" He asked while using his other hand to put his helmet back onto his head.

Nodding the little girl climbed to her feet and let Fred lift her up into his arms. "Do you know where people might go if the town was attacked like this?" Fred asked the child.

The girl thought for a moment. "They might go to the airship place, to run away."

Fred smiled. "Good, now where is that?"

"That way." The girl pointed to the northern side of the village.

"Okay, we'll get there faster if I run. Hold on tight." Fred then took off sprinting in the direction the girl pointed out. A spartan at full sprint was much like a truck barreling down the street at nearly forty mph, even with a thousand pounds of armor however Fred was able to take corners with ease. He took great care as he ran to avoid fighting any of the beasts that had all but overrun the village, his first and only concern was getting the girl in his arms to safety, after that he'd see about helping the militia eliminate these monsters.

As he got closer to the airpads however his heart sunk slightly as the only present airship was rising into the air, looking around for anyway to signal for them to wait he noticed a man sitting the ground with blood pooling around him, a rifle of some kind laid next to him. "You there, where is the rest of the militia, how can I contact that ship?"

The man seemed somewhat dazed, likely from the blood loss. "The militias... gone. Everyone's dead." He slurred as a small amount of blood dripped from his mouth. "Only survivors... made it on the ship." He trailed off at the end and his head fell limp.

"Mister?" A small voice came from the girl. "What's gonna happen to us?"

Before he could answer there was an explosion in the sky about two kilometers outside the village, not long after several large birds began circling the village. The transport carrying the survivors had been destroyed. Fred looked to the small still trembling girl in his arms who had tears staining her eyes. "I'm gonna get us out of here." He finally spoke with clear determination.

Using his free hand he grabbed the dead mans gun and attached it to his back before searching him and taking any spare ammo. By the time he finished he could see several blips on his radar. "What's your name kid?" Fred asked as he took off down the street towards the nearest exit from the village.

"Pyrrha Nikos." She replied while holding onto his chest piece.

"Don't worry Pyrrha, I promise you're gonna be okay."

 **And there we go, a spartan and a future spartan only with less kidnapping and surgical enhancements. Let me know what you all think. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So more people liked this story than I thought would, hopefully that continues. Let's get started.**

Fred sat on the edge of the hospital bed as he waited for the doctor to return. It had been three days since his arrival and the attack on the town he now knew was called Greenwood. He'd spent the entirety of the past three days walking, only stopping to gather something for Pyrrha to eat or drink, otherwise he was constantly on the move. Pyrrha spent most of the journey sleeping on his back and occasionally walking beside him.

Upon their arrival to the gates of the large city of Mistral they were met with both shock and suspicion, the guards weren't entirely sure what to think of the eight foot tall man encased in power armor, but after some talk they allowed him in. Once inside he was met by the local authorities who he relayed the event that had transpired at Greenwood to, they soon took him and Pyrrha to a nearby hospital to be looked over, something he didn't at all mind, even if it did mean he had to remove his armor. Most spartans couldn't stand taking off their armor after spending a decent chunk of their lives inside it, but he knew he needed medical attention and that Pyrrha needed to be looked over by a doctor as well.

"Well Mr. Ellsworth." The doctor entered into the room holding his clipboard, using the last name Fred had given. "Let me start off by telling you that the young girl you arrived here with is completely healthy if not a little malnourished."

"That's good to hear." Fred nodded his head.

"You on the other hand are a very different story." The doctor took a seat on a rolling chair and looked Fred over. "Four broken ribs, a fractured jaw, broken right forearm, cracked right femur, two concussions, three broken fingers, three broken toes, minor internal bleeding of the liver, several burns and more torn muscles than I can count. If I'm entirely honest with you sir, it's a miracle that your able to sit up like that, let alone walk for three days straight while carrying a child. What the hell happened to cause all this damage? There's no way these injuries were dealt by grimm." The doctor asked with clear curiosity in his voice.

"I fell." He stated bluntly.

The doctor could only stare at him for that answer. "You fell."

"From several thousand feet into a small lake." He continued.

This earned a nod from the doctor. "That'll do it, though it doesn't explain the burns. I swear you huntsmen find the craziest ways to injure yourselves." He shook his head while jotting down something on the clipboard.

Huntsmen, there was that word again, he'd been called that several times since he arrived in the city. He had an idea of what it meant but wasn't entirely sure. "So what am I looking at in the way of treatment?" Fred asked the doctor causing him to look up from the clipboard.

"Well we're gonna give you some pain killers and anti-inflammatory meds, everything else should heal up on it's own given enough time to rest. I wish we had more of your medical information but you didn't show up in any of our databases. I'll be right back with the medication." With that the doctor stood and made his way out of the room leaving Fred alone again.

Fred laid back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, he had been thinking about what he was gonna do for several days now. It hadn't taken him long to realize that this planet no knowledge of the Covenant, UNSC, or even spaceflight. He hadn't the slightest clue how any of this was possible, but it was. Then add in the guns he'd seen since his arrival and the secondary race present and his suspicions were all but confirmed. As a spartan he was trained in the use and design of every firearm used by man and some by alien, these peoples weapons were like nothing he'd ever seen. Then there were these faunus, humans with animal appendages, like something out of a childs fairy tale.

With no way of contacting the UNSC or even any clue as to where he was Fred was stumped. He'd been a soldier since he was six and had never been without orders, even when he was put in charge he still had a goal given to him by those above him, now however he didn't have that, he was on his own to decide where to go from there. "So... what's my goal now?" He whispered to himself.

He was quickly brought out of his thoughts when the door opened and in ran a familiar little redheaded street rat. "Hey Mr. Fred, the nurse lady gave me a shot that hurt but she says I'm okay. Are you okay?" The girl beamed up at him before climbing up onto the bed with him.

Fred smiled at the cheerful little girl before a thought entered into his head. "I'm gonna be fine, just a little banged up. Say Pyrrha, you said you lived on the streets alone right?" The girls smile only dropped a little before she nodded. "Well I just had an idea."

 **5 Years Later**

"Oh my goodness I'm so excited!" Pyrrha practically bounced in her seat as she saw the floating coliseum floating in the distance. "Thank you so much for signing me up Papa." She wrapped herself around the arm of the giant man next to her.

Fred let out a chuckle. "Well you wouldn't stop talking about so why not? Just remember that your still just a first year of Sanctum, you're gonna be facing off against a lot of older kids so don't worry if you lose alright?" Fred smiled at his daughter, adopting the redhead had turned out to be the greatest choice he'd ever made. Having children had always been something the Spartan's had seen as impossible, with their life style it was generally expected that they'd die long before they'd ever have a chance to, and while Pyrrha was adopted he still saw her as his daughter and would do anything for her.

"But I'm already better than most of the forth years, plus I've had all the training you've given me. They don't stand a chance." The confident twelve year old pumped herself up.

"Pyrrha." Fred took on a slightly more serious tone, one the girl had come to know well. It was the tone he used when he wanted her to listen, there was no anger in it only authority. "Never underestimate an enemy or overestimate yourself, the moment you get cocky is the same moment you lose, understood?"

The redhead only lost a small bit of her excitedness. "Yes sir."

Fred smiled. "Good girl." As the the airship the two were riding arrived at the coliseum the two stood to leave, Pyrrha grabbing her sword and strapping it securely to her waist while Fred grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. Once the two had exited the ship and began making their way towards the sign in booth Fred turned to Pyrrha. "Pyrrha, do you remember the stories I use to tell you about the ancient Spartans?"

"Yep, only three hundred were able to hold off thousands of Persians, though I still can't find that in the history books at school." She chirped. **(A/N I'm aware that's not really how it went down but it makes for a better story.)**

"And I'm sure you remember the Spartans I'm apart of." Fred smiled as the girl nodded happily.

"Of course, that's why I want to be a huntress, so I can be like you." This actually sent a wave of pride through Fred.

"Can you tell me the two most notable and important pieces of equipment were for the two groups?" Fred crossed his arms as the girl thought.

Pyrrha placed a finger to her chin. "For the old ones it was their shields, and for you it was your armor right?"

"Exactly, and this means what?" Fred continued.

"That defense is the key to victory! Just like you've always told me, why do you ask?" Pyrrha tilted her head.

"Because I've noticed a large flaw in your combat style, you lack the capability of blocking powerful blows and focus primarily on using your semblance to dodge or through the attack off course, this won't always be possible." Pyrrha nodded as she listened to her fathers words, she'd learned a long time ago that he always knew what he was talking about, especially when it came to combat.

"So what do I do?"

Fred grinned. "Well, I was gonna wait till your birthday, but it'll probably do you more good now." Pulling his bag from his back Fred unzipped it and reached in before withdrawing a round metal object, on top of the object sat a small red bow.

Pyrrha's eyes widened at the sight of the engraving on the front, an eagle with a star above it and in one claw it clutched three arrows and in the other it held a lightning bolt. The insignia of the Spartan II program. After a few seconds of staring Pyrrha jumped off the ground and wrapped her arms and legs around her father. "Thank you so much Papa, I love it!" The redhead exclaimed as she hugged the smiling super soldier.

"And I made sure it would work perfectly with your semblance." Fred told the ecstatic preteen as he set her back down. "Now go out there and kick some ass." He told the girl who nodded rapidly and took off towards the locker room while he continued towards the sign in booth.

 **Several months later**

"And lastly, we've been getting reports of White Fang protests turning violent in both Atlas and Vale. Some are talking about the possibility of the group turning towards terrorism, so keep an eye out, alright you're all dismissed." The police chief told the room full of officers. "Ellsworth, I'd like to speak with you in my office for a moment." The older looking man called out to the spartan who was standing near the back wearing a standard police officer's uniform.

After his decision to adopt Pyrrha, Fred had known he'd need to find a job to provide for her. He briefly considered becoming a huntsmen or applying for the special forces in the Mistral military, but soon decided that he'd already spent close to thirty years fighting and maybe it was time for retirement. So he decided to take up a position as a Mistral City police officer which wasn't difficult, they had been more than willing to ignore his lack of papers or history after witnessing what he could do in combat. It wasn't every day that a man capable of giving any hunter in Remnant a run for their money applied to become an ordinary police officer. Needless to say he'd quickly put a dint in the crime total of his assigned district.

Following the chief into his office Fred stood at ease with his arms behind his back. "Yes sir?" Fred spoke as the older man took a seat behind his desk.

"Always so formal, you need to unwind a bit Fred." The chief chuckled before reaching into his desk drawer and pulling out a glass bottle of brandy, pulling out a pair of glasses he poured a small amount in one before gesturing to Fred.

"Thank you sir, but I don't drink." Fred told the man who only chuckled and stored the drink in his drawer.

The chief took a sip of the drink before setting the glass on his desk. "So I heard that daughter of yurs won a tournament a few months back, I'd imagine the was exciting for her."

"Yes sir, she's become quite popular with her schoolmates ever since." Fred nodded.

The Chief nodded before taking another sip. "I'm gonna be completely honest and lay my card on the table with you Ellsworth. The White Fang organization has committed several attacks across Remnant that hasn't been made public yet. Their former leader recently stepped down and a new more radical one has taken their place, one more than willing to get their hands bloody." The older man began rubbing his temples tiredly.

"Sir, if this is privileged information, why are you telling me?" Fred asked already having his suspicions about the answer.

Quickly downing the last of his drink the chief looked the spartan in the eyes. "When you first applied to this precinct you mention on your resume that you were trained in anti-terrorism tactics an operations correct?"

"Yes sir, I was a member of a classified spec ops group whose original purpose was to put down terrorism and insurrection." Fred explained without giving away anything very important, plenty of nations had groups that could meet those description, especially Atlas.

"With these recent attacks as well as many report of a massive increase in White Fang recruitment, I've had to look at the possibility of attacks here in Mistral and I come to a realization. Our men are severely lacking in the training needed to deal with large scale terrorism, this is why I've asked you here." The chief sat forward and bridged his fingers. "I'd like you to train a special counter terrorism task force, I've already been given permission to offer you government funding as well as a rather large pay raise as well as other benefits. Any resources within reason will be provided and you would be in charge of who will be apart of this task force. This is something we need Ellsworth, what do you say?"

 **And I think that's good enough for this chapter, tell me what you all think in the reviews and be sure to check out all my other stories. If you like this one you'll definitely like them as well. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Some mothafuckas are always trying to ice skate uphill. Let's do this.**

Four men wearing black and grey uniforms made their way along the side of a small pub, the street lights cast shadows over the alley they stood in. Holding up a fist the first man stopped the group before pointing to the two at the back of their line, then with two fingers he pointed up at the roof of the pub. The two nodded before reaching into the pouches strapped to their thighs and withdrawing thin ropes with hooks on the end and deftly tossing them up onto the roof. They quickly and quietly ascended the side of the building leaving the remaining to men.

Moving around towards the back door to the building the leader raised his finger to the side of the helmet on his head. "Bravo, Charlie, this is Alpha leader, are you in position?" He spoke in nearly a whisper over their comms. Instead of receiving a verbal response he instead received two green flashing lights in the top corner of his visor indicating and affirmative answer. "Commencing entry in five, four, three." The man stood rifle raised and grenade now in hand he quickly slammed his foot into the door nearly sending it off of it's hinges and threw the flash bang into the pub.

Upon entering the building he found a rather standard looking if not a bit run down pub, mostly empty other than around eight men and women wearing masks huddled around a table with several duffle bags and rifles on it. Everyone was now holding their ears or rubbing their eyes in response to the grenade. Taking advantage of their blind and deaf state the man ran in and brought the but of his gun down into the face of the nearest person wearing a mask, a moose faunus he guessed by the antlers.

The second uniformed man followed soon after grabbing one of the women a striking them in the temple knocking them unconscious. By the time she hit the floor the first man had struck another of the masked faunus in the throat before kicking his knee at an angle earning a loud crack.

At this point the remaining five began attempting to react to the intruders when suddenly there was a loud band from above and a large hole in the roof exploded downwards landing on one unfortunate faunus. Two more uniformed men wearing black helmets jumped through the new hole and took aim with their rifles at the remaining four faunus, two of whom had drawn hand guns and were in the process of taking aim, only for the four men to open fire themselves quickly dropping the faunus. The final two grabbed the bags from the table and a rifle and sprinted towards the front door.

Slamming through the door they quickly found themselves met by another four men wearing the same uniforms as the four men inside, all aiming identical rifles at them. After a few moments of hesitation the two dropped what they were holding and raised their hands in surrender. The entire event took only forty eight seconds to complete.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Several dozen police cars, ambulances, and news vans littered the street outside the pub that had just been breached. Leaning against one of the police cruisers was the man who'd lead the raid, helmet clipped to his waist. "Damn good work Ellsworth, that's what, the fifth successful raid this season? Damn good work." The police chief walked up to the former spartan with a wide smile. "We've already found several IED's and fire arms stored inside the bar, they could've hurt a lot of people if you hadn't stopped them."

"I have a great team sir." Fred nodded his head at the praise.

"That's an understatement." The chief laughed. "I'll be honest with you Ellsworth. When I first proposed the idea of you training and leading this task force a year ago I had my doubts. I knew you were good at what you did, but you've completely blown all my hopes out of the water. The ATIU is doing great work, keep it up." Turning to leave the chief began making his way towards the gathering of reporter likely to give a statement.

Fred couldn't stop the grin from forming on his face at the praise, he was proud of the unit he'd built over the last year. The Anti Terror and Insurgency Unit, or ATIU had gone from a group of about fifty average police officers and after a month of grueling training Fred had managed to whittle down the candidates to twenty not including himself. "Commander sir." He heard from a few feet away bringing him out of his thoughts.

Looking to the source he nodded to his second in command. "Slate." He acknowledged.

"Sir, I've nearly finished writing up the report for tonight." The younger man who looked to be somewhere in his twenties gestured to the scroll in his hand. "Of the eight total White Fang members we managed to keep the casualties to only one of the two we fired upon. The other is in intensive care and the remaining six are being treated for minor injuries while in custody."

"Good work, keep me updated." As he said this Fred felt a vibration from his pocket, pulling out his scroll he found a message from Pyrrha.

 _'Dinner is in the microwave, going to bed. Love you, night.'_

"Sir, we can handle this here, why not go home for the night?" Slate asked the spartan.

Fred stowed his scroll away into his pocket and looked to the younger man. "I think I'll take you up on that. Have a full report on my desk by tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir." Slate nodded before walking away.

 **Ellsworth house**

Fred unlocked the front door a entered into the relatively small but nice household in the middle class area of town. Moving over to the living room Fred sat down on the couch and began untying his boots. He wasn't really all that tired, in fact he rarely got tired any more with how his body had conditioned itself over the years for nearly constant fighting and combat with very little rest. Ever since coming to Remnant however he didn't really have much use for his inhuman levels of stamina, add that with having had his aura unlocked several years back and he could go several days with much more than a couple hours rest and not feel any worse for ware.

Standing up he walked over to the kitchen and opened up the microwave finding a wrapped up plate of meatloaf and steamed carrots over rice. Fred couldn't help but smile, his daughter had odd tastes in food. Taking the food over to the table he sat down and began eating, a few feet away on the table sat a piece of paper, grabbing it he began reading as he ate.

The paper was a report card from Sanctum, unsurprisingly Pyrrha had straight A's all the way down. Setting down the paper Fred finished his meal and walked down the hall to Pyrrha's bedroom door and quietly opened it. Looking in he saw Pyrrha asleep in bed, her long red hair a complete mess. Entering Fred walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed causing it to creak slightly underneath his weight, thanks to his enhancements his body weight far more than the average for a person of his already large size.

Placing a hand on his daughters forehead he smiled. "Papa?" Pyrrha asked tiredly still half asleep.

"Hey pup, I'm home. Saw your report card, good work." He moved her hair out of her face. "I'm proud of you Pyrrha, I'll see you in the morning." He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before standing and leaving her room closing the door on his way out.

Growing up the way he did it had been difficult to get use to physical displays of affection, but after adopting Pyrrha and doing research on how to care for an raise a child he found that it was important to bond with a child so they could learn to form bonds with others later in life. He still wasn't great with such things but he still gave the girl hugs here and there and on occasion a kiss on the head, but it was still rather rare. Pyrrha on the other hand had no qualms with expressing herself, such as when she was happy she was quite the hugger, he'd gotten use to the red head jumping on him when she got excited and hanging off his neck. He knew that if any of his brothers or sisters in the Spartan program ever saw how his daughter acted with him they'd likely laugh him out of the solar system.

Entering his bed room he began stripping off his uniform and preparing for bed.

 **The next day**

Fred walked into his office and found a report sitting on his desk just as he asked, picking the report up he began reading through it. The white fang member that had been taken to intensive care had died of his injuries during surgery, regrettable but acceptable. When you aim a gun at someone you are in effect forgoing your right to live. They were prepared to kill him and his subordinates and in response they killed him instead, that's just how the world worked.

The remaining six terrorists were treated for their injuries and taken to prison to be questioned further and sentenced. All useful resources were seized and handed over to the city government. Out of the report only one thing really stood out to the spartan, in the basement of the bar they raided alongside the weapons and explosives they had found a cage with a puppy inside, according to some papers found near the cage the dog had an unlocked aura and they were planning on training it for combat.

It was highly illegal to unlock the aura of an animal and if an animal was found with it's aura unlocked it was to be euthanized immediately, the only exceptions were for huntsmen and huntresses who have to fill out special forms to obtain a permit to keep and train such animals.

Out of curiosity Fred stood from his desk and began making his way to the storage area of the ATIU compound where the dog was being kept until it was to be euthanized later that day. It didn't take long to find it, he just had to follow the smell of dog urine.

It was tiny, likely only a month or two. Squatting down Fred stuck his hand into the cage earning the puppy's attention. It was cute he had to admit, if he were to guess it's breed he'd say it was a German Shepard, or the Remnant equivalent, black fur on it's back with brown underneath. The puppy trotted over and licked his hand before it started gnawing on it. "Hmm, you're very young aren't you. Probably just got off the milk huh?" Fred started scratching behind it's ear. "Young is good, easier to teach." Fred stood back up and thought over his options. "She did get all A's, and it's a good way to teach responsibility. A trained dog is also useful in this line of work."

After another minute he sighed. "Well little guy, I guess I'm signing your pardon."

 **With Pyrrha**

Pyrrha let out a long tired breath as she walked up the walk way to her home, another day of school behind her and another day of the teachers praising her skills. Ever since she won that tournament she'd noticed people had begun looking at her differently, her classmates had swarmed her at first. Her teachers would always call on her now for demonstrations, and people on the street would stop and greet her like she was a star. At first it had been exciting but now she was beginning to get tired of the attention.

Pushing open the door to her home she hung up her bag. "I'm home from school!" She called out to her father, however instead of a response she heard a small bark followed by the sound of running. Seconds later she found a puppy jumping up and down in front of her, kneeling down with hearts in her eyes she began petting the tiny thing. "Hi there, what are you doing here?" She asked in a baby like voice.

"We found him in our raid last night, he has his aura unlocked and was gonna be put down today." A familiar deep voice caught her attention. Fred leaned against the wall watching as she played with the puppy. "But after seeing your grades I decided that maybe you'd enjoy a small addition to our little family."

Pyrrha looked up excitedly. "You mean..."

"Yep, we're keeping him." In an instant Pyrrha was hanging from his neck hugging him and thanking him over and over again. "But you will be responsible for feeding and walking him. I'll be training him and when he's big enough he'll be helping out with the ATIU."

"Thank you so much papa!" She finally let go before going back to playing with the puppy. "What's his name?"

"I was gonna let you name him." Fred shrugged.

"Hmm... how about... Fenrir like the wolf from that old legend you told me about?" Pyrrha looked to her father then back at the puppy. "What do you think boy? Fenrir?" In response the puppy licked her face earning a giggle. "Fenrir it is!"

 **And there we go, another heart warming chapter, but how long will the happiness last I wonder? MUAHAHAHAHA. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Also don't forget to check out all my other shit. IS GOOOOOOD. Until next time.**


End file.
